World's Best Daddy
by GatePark
Summary: My submission - "Forbidden Love Challenge" - After the Epilogue in E.L. James' FSOFreed. Catch up w/the Grey's years later to see what kind of dad Christian became. Has he put his domineering past behind him? Does being the victim of sexual abuse as a minor play a role in his family life? How does Ana cope with her life today? Fluff, Kink, DD/lg -PM if prefer details before reading


**A/N**

 _ **May 2017 The FB Group FSOG Fanfic Obsessed "Forbidden Love Challenge" Instructions:**_

 _ **This is not a fluffy contest! This is a drama filled, lust filled, adultery filled, very forbidden/taboo contest. All entries must be proof-read/beta-read before sending, and over 3k words. Entries are due by May 15th, 2017 and will be posted on the group's fanfiction profile on May 16th. s/12490920/1/A-Very-Forbidden-Challenge**_

 _ **This is a forbidden love challenge, so the main characters must experience some type of forbidden romance (it doesn't have to be CG/Ana, it can be other parings) When you send in your entry, be sure to include who the pairings are, what forbidden love, and a summary for your story. Examples; affairs/cheating, teacher/student, much older/much younger, rich/poor, popular/nerdy, parents don't approve, society doesn't approve, adopted/step-siblings, etc. etc. etc. whatever you decide. Any kind of forbidden love that you can come up with. They aren't supposed to be together, for whatever reason, but are...**_

Below is my submission. It is a continuation after the Epilogue in E.L. James' FSOFreed. This is pure fanfiction and my first attempt at writing anything fiction EVER! I was so inspired by the fun and community created by the Glittery Challenge to participate in this one. The wonderful FSOG fanfiction authors who dedicate such time, energy and effort, for free, away from their family and friends have given me along with so many others hours of enjoyment, I am in awe of all of you. Thank you.

Based on the instructions, I decided to write a story that will unfold as you read it - to allow you, the reader, to speculate as to what the exactly the Forbidden Love/Taboo is. This is a story were conventional norms would dictate that "society doesn't approve". I understand that this type of story isn't for everybody. Although I have slightly self-edited since the contest ended, all mistakes are mine. Please feel free to PM me if you spot an error that I ought to take a look at or if you prefer to know what the exact Taboo/Forbidden Love is prior to reading the entry.

There is a six pinterest boards (because I couldn't figure out how to put pictures in order) created to enhance my words to help you better visualize the Grey's world as I see it. (Teddy's Room, Mia, Living Room, Playroom, Bathroom, Flashback)

www dot Pinterest dot com/sweetpeatherapydog (please remove spaces and convert dot to character) First time Pinterest user too!

CPOV

I chuckle to myself as I close the door leaving Teddy's room. That boy cracks me up. At almost eight years old, I no longer read him a bedtime story and tuck him in like I still do most nights with Phoebe. These days, it is homework, dinner, and a shower to wash all the grime, sweat and dirt from baseball practice off and no electronics during the week.

Once he's clean, he just throws on a pair of pajama pants to be just like Dad and we have "guy time". While there are no more footie pjs with airplanes or racecars, I usually still have to remind him to brush his teeth and towel dry his unruly copper curls a little better before we can snuggle in for our nightly routine.

Tonight was no exception. With the overhead ceiling fan light off and only his end table baseball glove shape lamp giving a warm glow to his "big boy" room.

His room is now all things Seattle pro-sports themed that Ana and I remodeled the summer before he started Kindergarten. The space has an orderly serene peace derived from Ana's homemade touches mixed in with a few designer accent pieces which enhance the deep green and royal electric blue room.

I was once again amazed that I am cuddling another person and he can freely lay his head and hand on my naked chest. He is such a tender, loving and sweet boy. His temperament is more like his mother's than mine but his competitive spirit and desire to win at everything he participates in; those characteristics seem to stem from me.

As we lay in his bed this evening in semi darkness, the best time of day, I have found, to really have your child open up to you and share their thoughts, fears and hopes. He is retelling me how his coach said he saw improvement from the extra time we spent in the meadow practicing his swing and catching pop up fly balls last weekend. "Dad, please promise me we will spend a few hours this Saturday working on my batting. I want to get better so I can be like Ken Griffey." I chuckle knowing that my father in law and my dad must have been telling him stories of the Mariner's leading hitter at last Sunday's family dinner.

"Of course, Teddy, I will always make time for my best guy." I tell him. Shyly smiling, he proceeds to tell me that the coach pulled him aside at the end of practice to thank him for helping another teammate, little Eliza, to more efficiently hold the bat correctly with the tips I gave him last weekend. I know it isn't easy for her, being the only girl on a majority boys' baseball team, but her mother was an All-star varsity player in college, so she is determined.

Teddy continues to tell me all that happened at the field today. That most of the other boys either ignore her because they think she has cooties or they are teasing her by pulling on her pigtails, which was making her frustrated and angry by being teased. He says he just doesn't understand, because she's terrific hitter when she holds the bat correctly and one of the fastest kids on the team.

He became so serious as he expressed his concerns that boys will treat his sister that way if she decides to play a team sport. I have such a surge of pride and love for this child that at times it is just overwhelming. As I rub gentle circles on his bare back and kiss the top of his head, I am so acutely aware that all too soon he will be a preteen and with hormones surging making it impossible for him to no longer see everyone as just a " _kid_ ".

Happily, I fill him in on a few of the social cues of boys and their behavior when around the fairer sex. Such a contrast to remember back to my own childhood experience, the loneliness, rage, and fear that kept me on the sidelines. Sadly, I always had to stay on the outside watching the other kids because I was so scarred and overwhelmed of the burning sensation I would feel if someone touched my body, even if it was accidentally.

He is so animated when I remind him he is just like his Uncle Elliot, _the big brother_. And that it was Uncle Elliot who protected me from other kids on the playground and he has a responsibility to try and protect Phoebe.

I reiterate to him, that even though he is still a child, in addition to his school work it is his very important "job". Making him understand that I know, first hand, how significant the task is because I was so consumed with his Aunt Mia's safety and happiness when I became a big brother.

We have a good - eye tearing - belly laugh over a story I share, from the period of time when I was just about his age and Aunt Mia was just a toddler. Still in diapers, she was always taking off all her clothes streaking through the house in the nude.

Elliot, being 10 at the time nicknamed her, "Naked Baby! Naked Baby!" He would egg her on chanting and clapping just like Eddie Murphy's character Mama Klump in The Nutty Professor who would sing-song, "Hercules! Hercules!"

I told him that Grandma Grace had tried everything and when it all else failed; she would put Mia's diapers on backwards so she couldn't open the tabs. His namesake, Great Granddad Theo had teased at the time, that he hoped Mia grew out of the stage before she was full on potty trained or we would really have a little girl "naked as a jay bird" running around the neighborhood.

I recalled to Teddy, while the grown-ups were concerned at her state of undress, I was so worried that she would get sunburn or step in an ant hill. I always wanted to protect her and keep her safe. I explained that I was determined to figure out a solution.

Daily sunscreen was an easy fix, but what if she stepped on something and could truly get hurt? So I asked my mom, did she think of the idea of getting ruby red shoes just like Dorothy's in the Wizard of Oz, would entice Mia to keep her shoes on, since it was Aunt Mia's favorite movie that summer. And it worked!

Only it worked a little too well, Mia had to have ruby red slippers, sandals, sneakers and even rain boots. I think I may have solved one problem only to give the spark to Mia's fashion obsession creating a future problem for my folk's bank account.

I cherish these evenings together. They help to reinforce what Ana, my parents and even Dr. Flynn always say, that I did, in fact have a typical childhood once I was adopted. That at the Grey's house of my youth we had laughter, teasing and gratefully, I can now recognize, a home filled with love. I'll have to remember to tell Ana that story. She always enjoys and is warm-heartedly amused when she hears any happy tale from my younger days.

With Phoebe being only five, and having an earlier bedtime, I am usually able to spend our special father/daughter time while Teddy is finishing up his homework and showering. However, the 3 o'clock meeting with the City of Seattle's Planning and Zoning Director on a new parcel of land GEH recently acquired should have finished with plenty of time for Taylor to get us back to the house for family dinner time only that isn't how it all worked out this evening.

At 5:30 pm it was decided that they would call in for deli sandwiches because it was getting late, yet we were so close finalizing the details on a multi-million dollar project. Postponing the negotiations between the City engineers and GEH's architects would have negative ramifications down the line with our suppliers not to mention add a few hundred thousand dollars to our bottom line. Elliot and his company had already secured much of the workforce and materials that this project needed. So while I am disappointed that I missed my princess' routine, I know that I can make it up to her with some special Dad/Princess time soon. I'm positive that Ana would have stepped in and made sure my presence wasn't too sorely missed.

As I descend the staircase back to the main floor, looking out the wall to wall French doors, Ana so smartly chose, as the late spring sun is finally setting over the Sound, casting the most gorgeous hues of golden orange, vivid pinks and darkened purples over our vast living room. I smile to myself that my Ana has given me the most wonderful enriched life. How can it be that only a few short years ago, I was content in the monotony of the dreary, dull gray personal time that I called living?

When I was in town, working at the office most evenings until nearly midnight; avoiding spending time with my parents and siblings unless I was guilt-ed into a Sunday family dinner; only occasionally attending business dinners or charity galas, staying only long enough to listen to the key note speaker before politely saying my good byes. Looking back, the weekends were interchangeable locked away in my ivory tower with vetted experienced women who were more interested in what I could do for them, then for me, the man.

Making it to the bottom step, shaking off my melancholy, instead of heading to the kitchen to open a bottle of Sancerre, I decide to take a quick peek into the playroom where I know my girl must be. Once again I find myself smirking at the drastic change the meaning of the word has in my world these days.

Rounding the corridor, I come upon the large open space full of primary colors such a contrast to Escala's deep rich red playroom. This room was created to enrich creative play. Fitted with wall to wall carpet made up of various games designed within its threads, woven to make everything from hopscotch to tic tac toe to miniature mock towns perfect for matchbox cars and young imaginations.

Standing at the doorway, my breath hitches in my throat when I take in the scene before me. Stretched out sound asleep on the denim covered sectional couch that flanks around two walls is my sweet girl. She looks so enchanting with her messy mahogany hair swirling around her porcelain face, only the slightest of a v between her brows marring her delicate features. Evidence of a jam packed whirlwind of a day which is now the custom of modern life in America.

Glancing over her petite body, I see that she is still in her weekday attire, a white Peter Pan collared button down shirt haphazardly and barely still tucked into her heather gray knee length pleaded skirt. Her bare legs and feet are only covered by the watermelon pink glitter polish on her cute ten little toes.

Striding over to her sleeping form, I lightly brush the baby fine hair that has fallen across her cheek to tuck it behind her ear. Reaching down I gently scoop her up with one arm sliding under her knees and the other cradling her body to my torso.

Shifting ever so carefully as to not jar her awake I head out of the room to carry her off to bed. She opens her cornflower blue eyes ever so slightly, smiling sleepily before uttering "Daddy." letting out a gentle sigh, relaxing into my arms and closes her eyes again.

"That's right, Sweetheart, Daddy has you. Let's get you upstairs and tucked into bed. I know you had such a busy day."

I carry her upstairs through the bedroom into the en-suite bathroom not turning on the harsh overhead lights but opting for the under cabinet lighting. The room is further illuminated with the twilight of the evening sky kissing the day goodnight. Just enough moonlight coming through the picture window behind the bathtub to set a warm glow to the room.

Lowering my right shoulder to gently set her feet on the ground, I hold her up as she finds her footing and wiggles her toes in the plush rug. In a soft voice to rouse her from her sleepy state, I say, "Come on Sweetheart, be a good girl and go tinkle while Daddy goes and gets your jammies." Making sure she's awake enough to stand on her own, I slowly slip my arm away from the center of her back, placing a feathery kiss on her temple.

Wiping the sleep from her eyes she looks up at me and says, "OK, Daddy, but please don't pick out a scratchy one."

I snicker to myself as I approach her dresser drawers, sometimes she is just so adorable. Opening the second drawer down letting my fingertips skim through the wonderful textures of her folded piles of nightgowns feeling the different materials in my hand until I come across one of my favorites, a simple light gray and white cotton sleeveless baby doll length nightie with a sweet delicate lined bodice made of the softest of lace with scalloped edges and a satin bow with foot long ribbons sewn on the front.

My girl likes the feel of softness against her skin but not around her legs. In ankle length nightgowns she said she feels like she's being tied up by a pit of snakes twisting and confining her legs, which was proceeded by a few nightmares until we made the correlation. So needless to say, all of those were removed and donated and now I only pick out sleepwear that falls just below her tushie and never past her mid-thigh.

Crossing the room to check on her in the bathroom, I get a real good look at the rat's nest that has become of her hair in just the short unscheduled 40 minute nap she had on the couch after dinner. She must have been fitful in her sleep for it to be in such a state. This is a problem that I can solve. Smirking to myself, I realize, my night just got a whole lot better.

Standing behind her while she washes her hands, I grab the hand towel off the counter to gently pat dry her hands.

"Sweetheart, why don't I give you a quick bath, we'll use some of the _no more tangles_ conditioner in your hair so it won't hurt to brush it tomorrow morning?"

She folded her arms across her body, looked up at me and said petulantly, "No, Daddy, I don't want too!" knitting her brows together and sticking her bottom lip out in a pout.

Raising one eyebrow at her for her outburst, laser focusing my grey eyes to her blue, "Are you allowed to use that attitude to talk to Daddy?"

Immediately, recognizing the chastisement in my voice, she looks down at her hands that were now entwined in front of her belly. "No Daddy, I'm sorry." She said quietly.

"That's ok Sweetheart, I know you must be a little tired and cranky after a long day. How about we make a deal, you let me give you a bath, wash and condition your hair, and I'll put bubbles in the tub? What do you think of that idea?"

This causes an instantaneous change in her demeanor, she began bouncing up and down so excited her whole face lighting up with joy. You'd think I had just bought her a pony.

"Deal, Daddy! Pinky swear, pinky swear!" she squeals in delight holding out the little finger on her right hand.

Smiling at her, I held my right pinky to link with hers. "There's my good girl, come on Sweetheart, let's get everything ready for your bath." I bend down to give her a small kiss on her on the top of her head.

Leaning past her I turn on the tap to let the hot water warm up, reach down - twist the bath tub stopper and then grab a few towels and washcloths from the linen closet next to the sink.

Feeling that the hot water is now flowing into the tub, I reach over and open the tap to the cold water so it can mingle and make a lovely warm bath. Adding an ample amount of pink bubbles and for good measure two capfuls of lavender oil to create a soothing aroma that envelops the space around us.

Turning to face my girl, I gently pull the remainder of her shirt out from her skirt and begin unbuttoning from the bottom of her blouse. Once again, I find myself raising an eyebrow as I softly slip the shirt from her shoulders asking, "Where is your undergarment?"

Replying cheekily and with a little blush she coyly states, "I took it off when I came home, along with my shoes. They were both pinching me."

"Oh, ok, Sweetheart, I'll tell you what, Daddy will rub some cream on before we put you in your jammies, especially if you are telling me that you are tender. It's Daddy's job to take care of you and make sure that you feel good. It's one of my favor parts of being your Daddy."

She looks up at me smiling placing her hands lightly on the side of my pajama pants as I reach to her hip to unhook and unzip her skirt. "Can we use the apple smelling lotion, it's my favorite." She says.

"Of course, it's my favorite too. It makes you smell so yummy, almost good enough to eat. Now stop fidgeting little one so I can get the rest of your clothes off."

She giggles and says, "But Daddy, it tickles when your hands touch my tummy." Enjoying her giggle, I tease her by purposely tickling her sides, feeling her warm skin under my fingertips as her skirt slips down her legs to pile around her ankles. Stopping so she can catch her breath, I have an ear to ear smile enjoying that my good girl so light and carefree and knowing I helped create those feelings in her.

Seeing that the tub is now almost full, I turn to turn off both handles, and swish my hand in the water to insure that it isn't too hot. It's perfect.

Turning back to her, I reach an index finger into each side of her azure blue, day of the week "Thursday" panties with a yellow bow resting a few inches right below her cute little belly button. Bring them down over her hips, thighs, knees and calves, adding a small amount of pressure to insure that as my fingers only graze her legs this time. I purposely don't tickle her but she still has goosebumps appear on her skin, and I know it isn't because she's cold. It seems impossible for a man like me, but my heart skips a beat at the sheer joy that thought evokes.

I tap each of her feet in turn so she'll step out of her panties. Picking up the pile of dirty clothes to make sure she doesn't trip, I place them in the hamper drawer for Mrs. Taylor to deal with tomorrow.

"Alright, Sweetheart, let's hop in " _quick like a bunny_ "." Her eyes sparkle as she takes the three steps from the rug to the tub, hopping. She is just so adorable. I treasure this time with her when she is silly, I know it won't last long.

Now laughing out loud at her playfulness, I reach out to hold her hand as she sits on the edge to swing her legs over into the just above tepid water. Sinking down into bubbles that reach up to her armpits, she stretches her legs out in front of her making a little splash. I indiscreetly have to adjust myself in my pants. My girl takes notice and just as quickly she sinks her teeth into her bottom lip, she releases it as a light pink blush dusts her cheeks and neck.

While she gets comfortable and is enjoying the spacious tub, I take two of the towels and fold them to rest my knees on while I bathe her. Knelling down to be close to my girl, I look into the tub and she is floating with only her face visible above the bubbles. I'm glad that she has dipped her gorgeous locks under the water, now that she's all wet, I can make quick work of sorting out her tangles.

"Sweetheart, sit up for Daddy, let me get started on getting you cleaned up."

Looking up at me, she screams a little too loudly, "What did you say?" Causing me to laugh, of course she didn't hear me; her ears are under water, so using my index finger, I motion for her to sit up. Moving in a fast swish, my girl sits up and with the suds dripping down her hair, she looks like she's wearing veil. I take in how beautiful, tiny and innocent she looks at this moment in the over-sized tub, especially now with her knees appearing above the water surface too. She takes my breath away.

"What did you say, Daddy?" she asks at normal volume as she looks up at me with her big blue eyes.

Not wanting to repeat myself, I simply ask her to spin around so I can wash her hair. As she does so, the water splashes over the side of the tub, drenching my chest and soaks my pajama pants through and through.

"Whoa, hey there feisty girl, with your enthusiasm, you just got Daddy all wet! You're acting quite naughty and cheeky tonight." Rising up to take an assessment of the state of my pajamas, I realize it's a lost cause and peel them off my thighs slipping them past my feet to toss them next to the towels.

Glancing back over her shoulder, she giggles, "Maybe. Did it make you mad at me Daddy?"

Rolling my eyes, I stride over to the entrance wall to flip on the switch for the heat lamps and the heated marble floors. Walking back to the now damp towels, kneeling beside the tub, I decide to go with honesty.

"No, not mad, startled. I know you must've had a busy day being such a big girl, and I just wanted to get your hair squared away for you. I thought you were super tired, but now I see that you have gotten a second wind. Daddy is gonna have to think of something for us to burn off the extra energy you seem to have."

"Oooh, I can think of something, Daddy! First, you can let me have a snack, my faaaavorite snack! Then, we can have a dance party! And then, we can play the unicorn and the rosebud! Isn't that the bestest idea in the whole world, Daddy?" she says with such enthusiasm.

"Yes, Sweetheart, I think those are all things that would help make you sleepy, but now, you made me want to rush through your bath to get to all of the fun we can have this evening. But we can't have that because your hair is still a mess. Plus we still have to put lotion on you and dry your hair so you don't catch a cold." I say with a smirk. "Ok Daddy, I promise, I'll be a good girl." She says with a grin and a sparkle lights up her eyes.

Taking a calming deep breath to try and get back to the task at hand, I put a generous dollop of shampoo in my palm and begin to apply it to the crown of her head. As I massage her scalp, scraping ever so slightly with my fingernails she rolls her head to the side, her eyes flutter closed and her shoulders slouch slightly in what I would call pure ecstasy.

Leaning over the tub, nude, is becoming slightly uncomfortable. Seeing the enjoyment and rapture on the beautiful features of her face has caused my heart rate to accelerate and what feels like all of my blood to rush like a freight train speeding toward my dick.

"Sweetheart", I say just a little too huskily, "keep your eyes closed, I'm going to wash out the shampoo now." Quickly dunking my hands into the tub, I rinse the soap off so I can grab the hand held shower head next to the faucet. Using one of the washcloths, I fold it in thirds and place it over her forehead and eyes. We've done this so many times, that she reaches up and braces the cloth for me so I can have use of both of my hands.

"Thank you for being such a good helper." I say praising her as turn on the spout and once the water is warm enough, rinse away the suds. Placing the shower wand back, then, taking the washcloth to lay it on the side of the tub to be used again when we wash out her conditioner.

Grabbing the detangling cream rinse, I lift her ends out of the water, starting at the bottom and work my way up from the tips of her tresses to the base of her skull applying the conditioner. Finally, twisting her hair into a makeshift bun that I tuck under her shower cap kept next to her soaps on the tub's ledge.

Securing her hair on top of her head, I focus my attention on cleaning her petite little body. Picking up another washcloth, I squirt a small amount of rich vanilla body wash into the center, then dipping it into the water to create lather. I am trying to accomplish taking care of my girl, but my senses are becoming overwhelmed.

The steam and humidity of the warm water, heat elements in the bathroom mixed with the cool marble against skin, the delicious aroma of the lavender and vanilla combined with a hint of cotton candy scent from the bubbles. Her contented sighs, the melodic sounds of her voice when she speaks and the feeling of her baby soft skin against my fingertips round out the feeling of wholeness I achieve when I am taking care of my girl, it's a intoxicating mixture.

Keeping the washcloth as a barrier, it's the only thing helping me hold onto my control at remaining focused at my task at the moment. Rubbing the cloth in small even circles rhythmically across her shoulders and the back of her neck, working my way below the surface of the water exfoliating and cleaning as I wash her back. I know she is enjoying my touch, her body gives her away. The slope of her shoulders relax, the deep breaths inhaled, leaning slightly forward as I reach the cleft of her bottom.

"Ok, be my good girl and _slowly_ , this time, twist around so Daddy can wash the rest of you."

She looks so much more like herself then she did when I first set her down in the bathroom only moments ago. I know a small part is the cat nap she had earlier. But I know the largest part is from the bath and thankfully my attentiveness is working its magic.

Adding a bit more soap, I motion for her to tilt her chin up so I can scrub under her neck. Working my way with the towel in my small circular pattern down and out from her collarbones toward her delicate shoulders and arms is getting me more worked up. The vulnerability of her being so exposed and trusting me to take the care of her as best as I can is a heady feeling.

Reaching the washcloth around to under her arms without tickling her is always a feat, this time I manage just fine. Dropping the cloth into the water, I reestablish eye contact, as I reach over and place some soap directly into my palm.

"Since you mentioned to Daddy that you're a little tender, why don't I wash your chest and belly with my bare hand?"

"Oh, I like that idea, a lot Daddy, and I think you like it too." She says with a shy smile, all the while she now moves to sit up onto her knees to raise more of her body out of the tub. Chuckling, I look down; it is plainly evident that I am enjoying bathing my girl.

Closing the distance of my hand to her delectable little body, I feel the ever present tingle in the tips of my fingers just like the first time I held her in my arms. Firmly massaging the suds I created all across her chest as her breathing pattern accelerates, "Daddy is making you feel better, Sweetheart?" I say in just above a whisper.

"Yes, I love this, please, Daddy more please."

"More, you want Daddy to rub your pokies?"

Closing her eyes and letting her head fall back essentially thrusting her chest closer to me and the edge of the tub she is just short of whining. "Please, Daddy, use two hands. My pokies hurt. They need you to make them feel better."

Taking my cue from her to fulfill her needs I use my thumb and the side of my middle finger to squeeze her pert nipples to alleviate her ache. Rolling the tiny nubs gently between my fingers causes her to reach out with both hands and grip onto the rim of the tub. The sounds she is making are doing nothing to quell my own ache that is growing heavy in my balls.

She is always so responsive and tonight is no different. I know that in just few moments more, she will be coming, and I burn with desire to feel her come on my fingers. To feel what only I can make her body do at my command is exhilarating. As I slip my hand down her body and under the water, while the other circles around to splay along the small of her back to keep her stabilized. She cries out at the loss of my hand, "Daddy, Noooo!"

"Shhh, Sweetheart, Daddy is going to take care of you and make you feel so good. Daddy always takes care of his good girl. Daddy always knows what his good girl needs. Isn't that what you want me to do?"

Spreading her knees a tad more apart, nodding and gently gyrating her hips forward to try and find purchase against my hand creates waves all across the tub that are trying to crest over the edge. "Pleeease Daddy. Yes, Yes, Yes. Rub my rosebud, please." She is all but whimpering her knuckles have turned white from how hard she has grasped onto the bathtub. I am grateful to the cool marble helping to keep my throbbing cock a few steps away from my point of no return.

Using my thumb I pass through her smooth bare folds to brush back and forth over her rosebud, sliding only my middle finger into her bloom. She is so slick and tight. The angle is fantastic, being in front of her with both of us kneeling is allowing me to gently flick the front walls of her vagina and stimulate her g-spot.

Knowing my girl is right on the edge, I want to take her over the cliff, slipping my ring finger inside her as well to give her that full feeling I know she craves from me and only me. The sense of gratification I feel to bring her such pleasure. Knowing that I am the only man that has ever touched her in this way only heightens my euphoria. She is mine.

Her whole body begins to tremble and she is a sight to behold. The contortion of her full pouty lips into an O, the fluttering of her eyelids, the stillness of her chest as she holds her breath while the clutches of her orgasm grasp at the edges of her body and are all rushing with pinpoint laser accuracy to her groin.

As her panting begins, I feel her muscles contract and vice grip my fingers in place. Continuing my ministrations but now in only tiny movements, I want to prolong her pleasure for as long as possible. Increasing her sensations is almost like second nature from knowing her body so well.

I know that she is tumbling quickly into subspace which always has the desired effect of resetting her and settling her mind. It allows her the freedom to be young and carefree. Momentarily giving her the stillness and peace that she so craves to feel like herself. Reducing our overwhelming, at times, world to just me and my girl in our bubble.

Here in our private space, she is cherished and lovingly cared for. I do my best to try and anticipate her needs which in turn satisfies my deep seeded desire to look after her as my precious jewel, my beloved.

Helping to release her hands from the side of the tub, I stand to gently guide her back to a sitting position in tub. Blinking up at me, she has such sparkle and mischief in her eyes and barely visible smirk at the corner of her lips. A tell that she is plotting something.

My beaming girl looks so sated, but apparently that's not the case based on what she says next. "Daddy, you made me sooo hungry, and you promised I could have my favorite snack. Please, may I have it now, Daddy, in case I make a mess with my Popsicle?" she says breathy and sweet as sugar.

Grinning like the luckiest man in the world. There is nothing I want more in this moment then to satisfy her craving. Hell I'd give away one of my shipyards to make that happen, but her health has to come first. "Sweet girl, all in good time. I don't want you to catch cold, so let comb out the knots and rinse out the conditioner first."

Picking up her wide tooth comb, then leaning over to remove her shower cap and untangle her bun; I begin to work out the knots in small sections. I should have known from the twinkle in her eye that I am dealing with my naughty girl tonight. When I am about three quarters of the way done, she reaches up and clasps her right hand tightly around root of my cock and the fingers of her left hand start to massage my aching balls.

For the second time tonight my girl startled me. I have been using all of my control by keeping focused on the mission at hand. However, the moment her tiny tongue darts out and licks pre-cum from the tip of my penis, I surrender to the immeasurable pleasure that her mouth is giving me. Stilling my hands in her hair, dropping the comb, clenching my ass cheeks, and curling my toes into the plush carpet mat I can't help but look up to the heavens and thank my lucky stars for my miraculous girl.

"Mmmm, Daddy, my favorite creamsicle, and only for me. I don't have to share. I can lick, swirl my tongue around it or even suck on it."

"Ana, Sweetheart. Please." I cannot even form any more words at this moment. Her hands seem to be everywhere. Her delicate fingers are ever so gently pumping and twisting me while she is using the firm tip of her tongue to flick quickly back and forth over the frenum, the underside of the head of my cock, shooting sparks of lightning down my spine.

Running her tongue up and down the veins that are now bulging on my engorged dick, flattening out her tongue in long strokes like she really is licking a melting Popsicle. Halting that action and transitioning into trying to suck the life out of me with vacuumed sealed lips just past the corona ridge of the head. I can't stop staring. Watching my dick being suckled like it's her life-source is spellbinding.

I don't know how it's even possible to become harder than I am or feel any greater ecstasy, but my girl knows how to wrap me around her finger, _literally_. Looking up at me through hooded eyes and long luscious lashes, she lets go of the root with her right hand, never breaking the seal on the tip and slides her dainty fingers through my parted legs to reach behind my balls.

Using her knuckle, she rubs and pushes on my swollen prostate from the outside. The felling is so powerful, exhilarating; I know I am going to shoot my load like a rocket careening toward outer space.

Clenching my eyes, trying to catch my breath, I freeze, while fisting her hair I bellow, "Annnnnaaa!" Cumming so hard, in three long thick spurts my whole body is shaking from the intensity of the orgasm. I feel as if she has just extracted a bucket full of semen out of my balls, I don't know how she managed to swallow it all. My dick is still twitching even as she gently and with reverence licks every last drop off. My whole body is tingling and electrified.

Gazing down at her with such awe that she is mine. It can be so overpowering. The emotions that only she stirs in me, the unadulterated pure love that she showers me with every day, this unimagined life is all such a potent combination.

Peering up at me she looks at me confused. "What, I told you I was hungry Daddy. It wasn't nice of you to tease me with my favorite treat bobbing right in front of me."

As my world begins to realign itself and cohesive thoughts and ideas are coming back to me, the English language is returning back into my grasp. Chuckling, I reply, "Fair point, well made. In hindsight, you're right. But boy am I glad I was wrong, Sweetheart. Daddy will try not to tease you anymore, by accident, but I know how you love when Daddy teases you on purpose."

Giggling, "You're right Daddy, I do. I believe you dropped this. Maybe something distracted you." She says handing me the comb. So cheeky tonight. "Ok, you and your smart mouth, let's finish up. Boy, do I love your smart mouth. I believe I owe you a dance and a visit to your garden with _all_ of its delectable rosebuds."

"Mmmm, sounds like my perfect night with my most dreamy, strong, lovable and yummy Daddy."

Leaning into the tub, I cup the back of her head so I can bring her swollen lips to mine. Deepening our kiss, I hope to pour the tremendous gratitude I feel toward everything she brings into my life. We are so perfectly matched.

I can't help the grin on my face as I cautiously take out the remaining knots. Rinsing her hair out and washing away any soap/bubbles that is still on her starting to prune skin, I have her stand so I can, one, drain the tub, two, quickly wash her smooth legs, and three having her stare at my flaccid dick is starting to stir my desire that is always just below the surface any time I am in close proximity to my girl.

Quickly drying her off, slipping on her gray kitten eared hooded chenille bathrobe and tying her sash so I can keep the chill off of her. Taking one of the damp towels and simply wrapping it around my waist will do the trick; I'm not planning on being covered for very long.

"Just a little more patience, be my good girl and sit by the vanity so I can dry your hair somewhat." Staring at one another through the mirror, locking eyes, I am transfixed on how beautiful she is both inside and out. That she loves a fucked up fifty shades of a man like me seems unreal.

While the hum of the blow dryer echoes off the marble bathroom walls and floors I am transported back to just how we discovered that this Daddy/little girl form of kink that seems to be tailor made for us. We morph it into our lives typically by Ana's initiation.

 _She had recently started back as an Editor and CEO of Grey Publishing after a partial six month maternity leave of the birth of Phoebe. She rarely went into the office during that time after the birth. Instead she had manuscripts, documents and any contract that needed her review and input curried back and forth to the house by her assistant, Hannah. It worked out beautifully._

 _Not only was she able to bond and attend to the demanding schedule of a newborn, she was able to help Teddy transition into his changing world. Those early days and weeks of her being home helped Teddy to begin to develop his new role as a big brother. He was so enthralled by the baby and everything Phoebe did from noises to her quick and jerky movements. He was affectionate and helpful right from the start._

 _My mother had given us wonderful tips that helped to grow their bond. Plus, she is responsible for the one tip that unintentionally had eventually led us to discovering D/lg kink. She suggested that by Teddy's second birthday, before Phoebe was born we ought to enroll him in half days of nursery school. So that he could have autonomy, new adventures and experiences that he would be able to share with family members who were inevitably going to be at the house and gushing over the new baby. A routine that he would be use to that he could rely on that would give structure to his universe which was about to undergo the chaos of a newborn in the home._

 _After discussing it at great length, including with Flynn, doing our own research and being just minutes away from one of the best pre-school Academy's in the county that would allow Teddy's CPO to accompany him, I couldn't find a reason to not give it a try. Ana and I both agreed that this is something of a gift that our whole family could benefit from. Of course, she always had Gail and Sawyer close at hand which is the greatest luxury I could ever provide for my wife and family._

 _The list of the benefits seemed to be a mile long. It would become uninterrupted time that Ana and Phoebe could have. And Ana wouldn't have to feel any guilt from Phoebe not having individual attention like Teddy had as a newborn, or the guilt of tending to the baby while Teddy, who had always been the center of our universe, would now have to share our time. She would also be able to spend a little time resting from being up throughout the night nursing a new baby. Help him burn off his toddler energy and most days be so tuckered out he'd take a long afternoon nap allowing Ana to check in with her office. We felt it would also help establish the concept of sharing toys and books with others so once his little sister was mobile and able to reach his things, this behavior wouldn't be such a surprise for him. Mom also expressed more as a pediatrician than that of a grandma that a classroom setting would help to increase his immune system being exposed to other children's germs. Little did she know._

 _Which of course in theory is a great idea until Phoebe was just over seven months old, and Ana was back at work for a few weeks, while the baby was home with Gail. It was the beginning of February with weather that was dreary, raining and freezing. Teddy then Ana got so sick with some virus that eventually left her incapacitated while he bounced right back._

 _Her sinuses were so stuffed up, she had a hacking cough that disturbed her sleep and gave her such pain every time she had a coughing fit. Trying at first to be a trooper, she worked from home but that only ran her body down to dangerous levels when what she really needed was rest. She was still breastfeeding, so she fought me on taking anything stronger than Tylenol and because it wasn't bacterial she wasn't put on antibiotics. The doctor's remedy was rest, lots of fluids and to keep using steam to help elevate some of the symptoms._

 _She had no appetite and after a day and a half of her only drinking tea and a piece of toast, I was beside myself with worry. I had begged her to eat; threaten to take her to the hospital, and even went so far as threatening to spank her. None of my threats worked. She never has any regard for her own well-being. Her miserable form lying so small in the bed, her big blue eyes so dull, rimmed with dark circles. Her red nose chafed against her pale clammy skin. It just broke my heart. I was at my wits end, felling so helpless and out of control._

 _By the second evening, for the sake of my own sanity I was sitting on the edge of the bed with a bowl of Gail's homemade chicken soup in my hands. I decided to try and hand feed her. Using a soft and soothing tone I begged, "Come on, Sweetheart, please just have a little bit, you need strength and calories if you want to be able get better." Surprisingly somehow using melodic tone as you would for a small child or frighten animal that you were trying to wrangle worked. "That's my good girl." Mmmm, isn't it so yummy?" I could see her eyes light up at my praising her effort. Each spoonful seemed to be a struggle for her, but the encouragement from me seemed to be doing the trick for her to push through and finish the bowl._

 _So for the next five days, I hardly left her side. I continued to hand feed her, groom and bathe her in the steam shower. Even helping her pump to keep her comfortable and ensure breast milk supply for the baby. All while keeping a calm environment for her to get well again. Adopting the softer tone and verbal rewards that had been so successful with the first bowl of soup seemed to work magic. I had Ros handle any meetings that couldn't be rescheduled and only worked from home on my laptop so I could oversee her recuperation. Only leaving the bedroom in short bursts while she napped to play or read with Teddy and Phoebe. So it was a harrowing week, but mostly because was another first for us. We had lots of support to care for the children and for the most part were able to remain in our bubble._

 _About a week later, I found Ana looking pensively out the window of the library starring off to some unknown spot in the Sound. "Sweetheart, what is it?" Ana turned and looked at me nervously with a faint blush on her cheeks and began to fidget her hands resting in her lap. Now I was intrigued, she only did that when she was embarrassed about something to do with sex. I sat down next to her and pull her onto my lap._

" _I feel like such a freak. I am afraid that you will think I am so perverted." She said just above a whisper looking down._

" _I could never think of you that way. Even after everything you know about me and my past and years of our kinky fuckery all over the world, you have me curious Mrs. Grey. What could it be that has you in such a state?" I said teasingly placing a finger under her chin to lift it so she could see the concern and love in my eyes._

" _Well, it's just so uncomfortable to admit. I am so angry with myself. I've spent the last couple of weeks chastising myself for having such deviant thoughts and feelings."_

" _Listen, we all know that I am the king of all deviant behavior, please Sweetheart, just share it with me and we will figure it out together."_

" _Ok, but promise me if you are revolted we won't ever have to discuss it again." Nodding my head I waited for her to continue. She squared her shoulders, took a deep breath before closing her eyes and finding the courage to divulge her deep dark secret with me._

" _Since the moment you first held my hand to help me up in your office, the way you make me feel things. It's indescribable. It is practically other worldly." I can't help the sense of pride that swells in my chest as she continues. "Then Teddy was born, seeing you cradling our baby against your chest. Knowing how much of your fears you had overcome in just the span of a year for us was just so sexy. He was so teeny tiny in your strong arms._

 _Once we brought him home, it became a natural progression of us to start using the pronoun of mommy and daddy when we spoke to each other. I really didn't think much about it. You always turn me on with just a look, or with your words, hell, even just being in the same room as you. I didn't make any connection between the words and my arousal._

 _But when I was sick, having you care for me in a way that I surrendered every need, want and thought into your capable hands was so liberating in such an unexpected way. Your attentiveness and cooing words were so soothing to my soul. I felt so cherished and as I started to feel better, I would catch myself counting the minutes until you would feed me again. Or bathe me and massage lotion into my sore muscles or lightly tickle my arm and back while saying the sweetest things about our life while I would drift off to sleep._

 _I realized I was trying to do what little things I could throughout the day to alleviate your worry. Every time you called me "your good girl" I would tingle all over. Of course at first it was just nice because I just didn't have any strength. As my health was improving, I recognized that involuntarily, I was not just getting a warm feeling of being so loved by you in that way, but aroused by it. I've been analyzing this for days."_

 _Looking up at me with tears threatening to fall from her big blue eyes she says, "I think I want to keep being your "good girl". The TPE of that week allowed me to turn my brain off and not worry about letting everyone down. The stress and pressure from having this unexpected full life at 25 years old can sometimes overwhelm me. I didn't understand that before." Lowering her voice to just above a whisper, she says, "And it seems the perfect remedy is you, Daddy."_

 _Sitting on the plush sofa I begin rubbing small circles against her back and entwine the fingers of my left hand with hers. Our wedding bands chime as they brush up against one another. I am stunned by Ana's confession. I'm not quite sure how to responded. I am filled with such a powerful surge of compassion for the fortitude it must have taken for her to share these thoughts with me._

 _Reaching up with my lips I kiss her temple, then each of her eyes and cheeks and every square inch in between. Pulling her body against my chest, her body collapses on me from I'm guessing the sheer sense of relief she must feel. Continuing my mouth's assault, I finally reach her lips. Using my tongue to trace against her bottom lip silently begging for her to grant me access to her gorgeous mouth. I am now burning inside to pour every bit of love I feel for her into this kiss. I am so desperate to show her that she never has to worry about repulsing me._

 _After a few moments, both of us now panting, we part our lips to catch our breath. There is now the most radiant smile that has appeared on Ana's face. Seeing her like this, flushed, untroubled and slightly aroused is what I live for._

" _Sweetheart, I want to spend my whole life making you feel loved, cherished and safe. I would do anything to give you peace. I have always wanted to give you the world and it makes me feel like I'm 10 feet tall and the luckiest man to have ever lived, when all you want is me." I say smiling at her._

" _If in the privacy of our bedroom, we exercise a total power exchange, use baby talk, for lack of a better phrase and change our pronouns it's nobody's business. I have to admit that secretly I was feeling guilty that I was enjoying you being unwell because selfishly I love being able to take care of you. And since we are baring our deepest thoughts, I too was aroused to have your whole body and every need under my control._

 _You are always so independent, which I love too, how you have grown so fantastically into a phenomenal mother, the head of a multi-million dollar grossing business, fair-minded boss, sister and daughter-in-law. This extraordinary life that you have created for us, being the sexiest, most loving, kindest and beautiful wife to mercurial man like me. All while having the added pressure of the constant presence of security, lack of privacy and the press. I am in awe of you and how seamlessly you accomplish it all._

 _I adore everything about you. The life we have created together is more valuable to me than the billions of dollars I have amassed at GHE. All of that could disappear tomorrow and as long as we still had our family, I would still be the luckiest man in the world." I tell her truthfully. "I think we may have stumbled onto what I would call a win-win situation." I say with my famous panty dropping grin._

That was the first of a few thoughtful discussions we had over the next few days. We had agreed to give it a try and it was like we solved the cryptex puzzle in The Da Vinci Code unlocking and finding the secret of how to have an even deeper more intimate satiating sex life for each of us. That was nearly five years ago.

Turning the blow dryer off and resting it on the counter, I gaze into my girl's eyes kissing the top of her head. "Come on Sweetheart, let's put on your favorite playlist. Daddy can't wait to twirl you around in his arms. We have the whole night planned with lots of fun activities for us to do together. Apple lotion and jammies can wait for a bit. Be a good girl and wrap your arms and legs around me like cute little cuddly kitty you are."

Looking up at me with the brightest of smiles as she moves to allow me to lift her, "Oh, Daddy, you are the bestest Daddy in the whole wide world." she says laying her head to nuzzle in the crook of my neck. Smiling to myself as I chuckle remembering, that now I have two reasons to thank the heavens for the flu.


End file.
